Broken Mirrors : The Quest of Idle Dreams
by Stardust Inc
Summary: The Britannia Angel screamed as the creature sank its teeth into his leg. "B-Bloody hell! L-Let go of me, you wanker!" He pointed his wand at the head of the monstrous being as the door was slammed open. "Don't hurt him, Mr. England! That is big brother-" Rated for language & craziness. Genderbend in some areas.


**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the filthy creature who dared to land on _his clean desk_ and fixate a beady glare of mutual hate in his direction. A long time ago, he could faintly remember being friends with the yellow bird but all semblance of camaraderie between the pair had been destroyed since a certain "dissolution" and it didn't take a genius to see that the tiny carrier of germs still blamed him for that event. However, at the moment, it was neither trying to peck at his skin nor chirping in an annoyingly loud key which it knew would grate on his nerves. Its presence therefore, could only mean that his brother, the albino dummkopf, was up to no good... again.

"What is it this time?" the male questioned before focusing on the document which lay before him and placing his signature at the bottom. "Has he been arrested for starting a riot?" The paper was slammed on the top of a second pile and another was removed from the diminishing first stack. "Is Hungary chasing after him for terrorizing Austria?" The pen coughed out a few splotches of ink before it was thrown into a nearby waste-bin. "Did he send fake ransom notes to America?" Ludwig opened a drawer, pulled out a new writing device and glanced at his older sibling's pet. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

The chick continued to stare for a few more seconds before tilting its head to the side, turning around and flying to the top of a cupboard which was large enough to contain a body. Was Gilbert hiding inside of the furniture now? The German released an inaudible sigh. Sometimes, he didn't know which was worse: the pet or the master. "Bruder, I do not have the time for any of your games. Come out." There was no response. "Do not make me count to three." If the Prussian wished to act like a child then he would be treated as one. "Eins," the male began as he scribbled a few comments on a form. "Zwei." Gilbird chirped enthusiastically before cleaning one of its wings. "Drei."

The chair scrapped against the floor as the German rose from his seat. Why did Gilbert have to make everything so difficult? Both doors were yanked open to reveal a lone beer placed at the centre of the cupboard's interior. "What's this?" Any evidence of professional printing on the dark glass had been removed and in its place was a sticky note which bore the words, "Drink me." Ludwig pulled off the small sheet and checked the other side; it was blank. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The bird gave him a look which could easily be translated as, "Why are you asking such a stupid question? Can't you read? Just drink it and choke to death. It's not that hard." The male marched over to his seat with the mystery drink and sat back down. Its mere existence could be seen as his "brother's handiwork" but why did Gilbert place it in the cupboard and have his pet lead him to it?

The small clock on the desk told the German that he had been working for the past four hours since breakfast. Was this the albino's way of telling him that it was time to take a much needed break or was it poison placed there in the middle of the night by an enemy who was also responsible for blackmailing (or most likely, hiring for free) a certain feathered creature into tricking him into consuming his demise? What if that enemy was Gilbert himself? Ludwig could feel a headache beginning to form. Killing a nation was not an easy task. The cap was removed and a small portion was poured into a cupped palm.

The scent and color were similar to that of a certain Kölsch beer which was brewed in Cologne, his fourth largest city. Plus, Gilbird was still giving him the "stare." "Piyo~ Piyo~" Why was he worrying? It was just _one_ bottle of alcohol. "Ja, it will not hurt to drink it. I have been working hard," he told himself before bringing the top to his lips and draining the contents.

What could go wrong?

* * *

**First Chapter! Let the madness begin! ****(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**)


End file.
